Anton Cuppman
Anton Cuppman is the main antagonist of the Disney's 2017 animated film, Bill Movie. Biography In the early life, Anton (who was under the true last name Cuppa) was a famous comedian back in his day, but then he began to decline in popularity to the point of poverty. When he grows up, he wants the video game for money, and later becomes a businessman who works for a video game creation enterprises, thus renaming himself as "Anton Cuppman". He was first seen in his limousine talking to his phone, where he completely ignore his driver when he tried to propose an idea for his own video game. When his limousine struck Bill on his bike (since his father took away his car privileges) while he is on his way to school to turn in his map (which are based on all of the lies from his past), he invite him to his limousine when he ask Bill what he has in his hands, he show him his works for a video game, Alan look at it when he drove Kevin at his school. When Keven asked for his paper back upon arriving at school, Anton pushed him out of the limo and drove off with it instead of giving Bill back the map, which forces Bill to fail his Social Studies class and undergo summer school to repeat Social Studies and Bill's father refuses to believe that Bill did his paper and his paper is stolen, due to his mistrust after Bill tried to explain to his dad of what happened while his dad is preparing to leave for his business trip, prompting Bill, Rebecca and the boys to go to San Francisco to get Kevin's paper back. When he was at his company, his crew of millennials propose their idea for the video game. It is shown that Anton has a basement-level building with a fake view and is jealous of the fact that his boss Mr. Highcroft is going to have his grandson take over the company. When one of his employees tell him how he can play video game if he doesn't how it work, he tell him that he doesn't play it by saying video games are for losers. This also insulted all of his crew members tired of him leave his office in anger. It's when Becca and Bill disguise as Pizza delivery boy enter his office and confront him in order to get him to call Becca's dad and admit that he stole his homework from him. Anton refuses to admit that he steal Kevin's video game idea to make it his own. He then calls his secretary and security guard to throw them out, Bill doesn't give up and show his friend that he stole Cuppman's phone. Bill then pass for Anton's son to get back at him. Bill then go to his house with the help of Becca and Evan who Anton stole his video game in the past. They do some tricks on him involving messing with the speed of his treadmill, tampering with his medication, using skin bleach that whitened his face, and hair dye that turned his hair purple. Unfortunately, Anton finally revealed his true colors that he steal the video game for his con. Mr. Highcroft calls him to see the game, but unfortunately the game crash. Anton then tell Bill to help him Kevin accept at one condition that he call his father to admit that he stole his story. Anton accepts when the game is finally made and Mr. Highcroft finally congratulated him he invited him for the representation. Anton goes back on his word to Bill and call his security guard to thrown the children out forever. Around this point, everyone in his company turn on him after running after Kevin to destroy his phone. During the presentation of the game, a video of Anton was played and was now humiliated. Then the last part of the video show him confessed that he steal the video game idea to Bill, thus exposing him of his true colors. When Anton states that he was set up, Mr. Highcroft fires him and has the security take him away to clean out his office. Mr. Highcroft then allows Bill to present the video game idea since it was actually Bill's idea and Bill's dad shows up and becomes proud of Bill after Bill apologizes to father for all of his lies from his past. Gallery Trivia Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Dimwits Category:Greedy Category:Con Artists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vengeful Category:Cowards Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Xenophobes Category:Deal Makers Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Corrupt Officials